Judging the Merits
by Morgan Jones
Summary: Since the second Isabella Swan set her sights on Seattle's most eligible, enigmatic, and elusive bachelor her life has flipped upside down. But now it's come time to make her choice, the ultimate commitment: to live in his world, and play by his rules.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, trying something new here. Had an idea and decided to go with it. Hope you like. I'll update every Wednesday at the least, if not every Wednesday and Friday. Don't have a beta and probably won't have one, so please bear with me, these are coming to you hot off the press.

* * *

**Judging the Merits**

"Don't be afraid," his velvet voice said.

My heart was racing. Probably pounding so much that he heard it as if it were screaming. _Did he know I was scared?_

It wasn't that my heart was screaming out of just my fear but more my . . . anticipation. Even then, anticipation brought with it a whole lot of the unknown. But wasn't that what this was, the unknown? Wasn't that why I was lured here? Why I was very willing, literally, to take a walk on the wild side and let go of everything I've ever known?

"You have no reason to be afraid."

"I'm not." It trembled, I tried to mask.

"Aren't you?" he said with a small hint of amusement.

The change in his usually cold demeanor brought my eyes up and were met with the strong muscles of his back as a black dress shirt was stretched over it, almost in some sort of tension. There was a buckle in the middle of his back in a lighter shade of black from suspenders that he wore. I'd never met anyone who ever wore suspenders before but he should never take them off. The way they tapered along his strong back and framed his chest, it was sinful. Even the way he wore his pants that cost more than a my rent molded to him like they were designed only for his glorious body.

He had one forearm resting on the edge of the floor-length window he was staring out, his forehead pressed to his fist as he stared out at the Seattle skyline at twilight. The sun was finally calling it quits and its last rays ran their fingers along every inch of his body like a long lost lover's caress. My tongue licked my lips, not subconsciously, but out of an almost unquenchable need, my breath caught in my chest as I watched the beautiful evening sun dance through his unruly hair, over his broad shoulders, down the angle of his slightly bent nose that was still perfect, across his strong neck and jaw. His pale skin practically glistened from where his shirt was rolled up on his forearm and across his cheeks. And then my heart started to kick it into high gear again. I wondered if he could see my reflection fidgeting in the window; he hadn't looked away from it since I was brought into the room by one of his many different employees. I could never keep track of all of them, not who they were but what it was that they exactly _did do _for him or what title they carried.

I stood shivering in the minimally furnished, wide expanse of his hard wood floor. He wasn't a man of many things, but the things he did have were priceless. Ancient rugs, antique boudoirs, gold and platinum plated fixtures . . . in wasn't ever overbearing but completely opulent nonetheless. My mind raced as I swayed a bit in the middle of the open living room of his penthouse suite that took up the top two floors of this building - also his - wondering if maybe I'd made the _wrong _choice.

Nervously my eyes darted around the dark room, that was only getting darker with the fleeting sun while I bit my bottom lip and combed the ends of my long brown hair through my fingers. All this built up energy just couldn't find a release . . . at least not the one I wanted, the one I needed. My breathing hadn't stopped racing since I was brought here by the limo he had pick me up. The driver didn't talk to me, even though I asked him dozens of questions. He just drove. No one said a word, not the woman who usually welcomes me into the building at the concierge desk. Not the man who rides the elevator with me whenever I visit, not even the one who opened the door to the penthouse, all except the enigma in front of me. They all knew. Maybe they weren't allowed to say anything to me, maybe they didn't know _what to _say to me. But either way it was obvious by the shifting stares and the strangled exhales that they knew what tongiht meant. And I wondered if it would always be like this. Would I always be left in the dark—in more ways than one?

But another part of me, the part that was shamelessly the reason I was here, _wanted _it to always be like this. To have some allure to this mysterious, powerful man. Whose voice alone made my thighs quiver and one look had every knot in my stomach clenching. Whose very breath on my skin had me salivating and even the ghost of his fingers over me had my whole body trembling. My heart screamed whenever he was around and everything about him drove me crazy. And I hoped it would _always _be like this.

"Well . . . here we are Miss Swan. What we both knew it would come to. After all, you came to me. You sought me out . . . . Have you decided?" Still his back spoke to me, and I wanted _so _badly to see his face. I needed to see those striking eyes that held my captive that very first time again to feel whole. To know that I was making the right decision, but he denied them to me, knowing that he couldn't be the last influence in this. I needed to make the choice . . . the pledge . . . the commitment for myself. "Are you ready?"

My eyes slammed shut; my breathing raced after my erratic heart and every cell in my body twitched. I silently prayed that in the morning I wouldn't regret this . . . if I even remembered it in the morning. But then my mind flashed with images of his "courtship" as he called it over the past three months. The countless silken touches, the heavy breathes on my cheek, and that _look _in his eyes. _God, that look. _It screamed power and lust and desire and everything that was forbidden in this world. His eyes alone were enough to melt polar ice caps, to starts fires the likes of which desert brush has never dreamed of. My thighs clenched along with my chest. I'd made my choice. If I was honest with myself, I had made my choice one night three months ago in a small boutique where those eyes had first started the fire that I knew would never be put out.

With a loud audible gulp my numb legs took one step forward. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm very excited about the reception this story is getting right away. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading it. It was pointed out to me that I forgot to add that little disclaimer. Whoops. Sorry. So this definitely doesn't belong to me. It's all Stephenie Meyers. I just play around with it.

* * *

**Judging the Merits**

With a sigh, I did one last run through in the mirror. I would have tried to comb my fingers through the ends of my thick brown hair but Alice would kill me. It was in an off-to-the-side, messy ponytail, with deliberate strands hanging down and framing my face. She had spent the better portion of two hours getting it "perfect", and while she was small for a best friend – and really, small is putting it nicely – she was still pretty vicious. I sort of equate it to a Chihuahua. Sure they _look _cute and cuddly, but have you ever had one of those loud tiny bastards biting your leg . . . it's not pleasant. Alice Brandon-Hale, who stood well under five feet tall, was a ball of energy that rivaled the sun and every strand of her spiky, black hair commanded attention, much like her presence. But I knew better than anyone that looks could fool you.

Take my other best friend, Rosalie Hale, for example. One look at her and you'd think she was prom queen every year since freshman year, and a cheerleader for the Seahawks_ at least. _If she weren't featured on the cover of Sport's Illustrated, it'd be a crime. All 5'9" of her blonde, blue-eyed gorgeous self. You'd also probably think that there wasn't a decent thought in her perfectly coifed, cut, and colored head . . . or that she was a grade-A bitch. You'd be wrong – about the former at least. Back then Rose spent her teen years in a very awkward place with legs and arms too long for her body. Now Rose was owner and operator of Hale Automotive and if anyone knew the difference between a torque wrench and a monkey wrench it was her - which I've come to learn are _so _not the same thing at all. She wasn't afraid to get a little grease in the hair or under her perfectly manicured nails.

Then there was me. If Alice was a fierce ball of energy and Rose was a gorgeous contradiction then I was . . . well, I was just a plain Jane. A Mary Sue. Your regular girl next door. There wasn't anything that really stood out about me. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't gorgeous. I wasn't tall, but I wasn't short. I wasn't stupid, but I wasn't a genius. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat. I was just average. And I'd reached a point where I was okay with that, on most days. I mean, what girl _didn't _get a case of the low self-esteem blues every now and then. But all and all, aside from those every now and then blues, I was a completely happy, a little snarky, everyday girl. I had long, brown hair, brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, and a body that did require some maintenance only achieved on a treadmill or running at least three days a week. But I did have a great set of legs, if I do say so myself.

And with that in mind – my long legs – Alice had designed my dress. She took our best features and heightened them tonight, since it was imperative that we represent her well.

Tonight was Alice's grand opening. She'd been planning, slaving away and – even if she wouldn't admit it – starving just to save enough to open her own boutique. When she had started the company plans and had to get investors she put together one hell of a portfolio and it was time to bask in her glory. So all three of us – Alice, Rose and myself – were sporting original Alice Brandon-Hale designs.

My dress was a very short, dark blue number. It had one shoulder – the shoulder that was opposite of my off to the side pony-tail – a tapered, tight bodice, and the bottom was this puff-out feather thing. At first I was a bit intimidated, I mean . . . feathers? But Alice said feathers were this season's pleats and to just trust her because she knew what she was doing. I had to admit it did look amazing, and it made me look amazing in it. She paired it with a tall pair of platinum stilettos that matched the elegant feather pin she used to clip my hair.

Rose's dress, made to accentuate her gorgeous peach skin color and blonde hair, was a light olive color floor-length dress. It looked stunning on her. It was empire-waisted and sort of like a Grecian theme. She even did her hair in a cascade of curls that reached down to the middle of her back.

Alice's dress was the main event. It was bold and it was yellow. It was a super tight, pin-up girl, knee-length with a 3/4th sleeve dress. It had a boat-neck front and looked almost too covered up for Alice's taste, but that was until she turned around. It was completely bare in the back and dipping dangerously low. Before she left this afternoon, she had done her hair in an old-fashioned finger wave and made one of those cute little half hats that had a mini veil on it, in a deep purple, dyed to match her shoes.

"You ready or not? I swear I'll leave your ass if you don't get down here!"

Rolling my eyes – my super smoky eyes that had long lashes that curled in a "come here big boy" sort of way – I took one last look in the mirror. Silently I said a little prayer that I wouldn't fall in these shoes and make a complete ass of myself. It was highly likely, so even though I wasn't the most religious person at all, it couldn't hurt to do a little silent pleading.

_Okay, so here goes nothing._

The makeup looked good. The dress looked spectacular. I felt good. All and all, if I didn't trip or spill red wine down any of Alice's dresses, I was thinking I was in store for a great night.

Another "hurry the fuck up" came yelling at me through the living room from the very dirty mouth of one Rosalie Hale. She would swear up and down that it was because she spent a better part of sixty plus hours a week with blue-collared men, but she'd be lying. Rose has always had a mouth on her worse than a sailor. Probably why she gets along so well with said men.

The clicking of my heels as I made my way down the hall from my room that was across from Rose's echoed in the tiny two bedroom apartment. Alice, Rose and I met in college; from the second freshmen orientation grouped us together we were inseparable. During third year Alice took the chance to study abroad and went to Paris leaving Rose and I behind. Rose lived at home with her parents and brother and I was in the dorms.

My family was from a small town in northern Washington called Forks. And when I say small town I mean it. I mean, as wrong as this sounds, I had never even seen a black person until UDub for crying out loud. It was your typical white collar small city where my dad was chief of police with seven people under him, and that was including like the mail guy. My mother passed away when I was very young. We have pictures of her, but I don't really remember her much. It's always been just dad and me. Which might have contributed to my whole being "average" thing.

So big city life in Seattle was everything I expected it to be and more. And Rose and Alice were big city personified.

After school, Alice ended up staying in Paris to finish there, Rose and I got a place together. She would go on to get her graduate business degree through online methods while she got on the job experience working at a local shop. I went straight to interning at a local publishing company. My dreams of being an editor and agent one day would come true, but until then I was okay with working from the bottom up. And between the two of us rent wasn't that hard to come by, but don't think we didn't have to scrape every now and then. I still remember when ketchup packets were considered a full meal.

Two years later it turned out Alice found something worth coming home for: Rosalie's brother Jasper. Apparently Alice and Jasper kept up correspondence and a secret long distance relationship that reached its boiling point when Jasper asked Alice to marry him. She came running back home and has been here ever since. The two moved in together and never looked back. They were married a year later, both Rose and I were her maids of honor – she had said she could never choose between the two of us.

That was two years ago. Now Alice and I are twenty-five and Rose was twenty-six, and we're all finally within reach of our dreams, or in Rose's case, already there. I wasn't an intern any longer and tonight Alice would be debuting "La Femme."

A sigh flittered out of Rose's Maybelline man-eater red lips as she tapped at the invisible wrist watch she wasn't wearing. I rolled my eyes and dragged my feet across the floor in a show of complete slow motion.

"Bella, seriously!"

"Rose, we're not late. Everyone goes to these things fashionably late anyway."

"You're kidding me, right? You know the open bar only lasts for the first two hours! And Jasper's there and bringing his idiot friend Emmett. All the booze'll be gone by the time we get there." Her pout didn't suit her look tonight, the lips were a give away to her true self. Even the bounce in her perfectly curled hair added an extra bitchy _umph _to her head shake. "Bella, I _need _a little alcohol therapy tonight."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm ready. Let's go."

We made our way through the door living room, locked the door, and we went down the hall to the stairs. The elevator never worked in this building. When we reached the front of the complex I expected to see a taxi but there wasn't one.

"Rose, did you call the cab?"

With an eye roll she huffed, "no."

"You were supposed to call the cab."

"Well _you_ were supposed to be ready fifteen minutes ago!"

"Exactly, so there _should _be a cab down here."

She pulled out her cell phone with a glare while I tapped my heel. She always did this. And then she wondered why I took my time getting ready.

"Don't es-tap your little last season Prada shoes at me, honey," she said with a finger snap and a horrible Latin man accent. And I broke out laughing. _Legally Blonde _was one of our favorite movies, even if we couldn't give a good reason why. And yeah, we won't lie, we've seen the musical stage rendition too.

By the time we reached the boutique on the southern strip of downtown the place was jumping. It was like a club or something. There was a line outside, music blaring, and – I kid you not – a bouncer with a velvet rope and clipboard. Rose and I exchanged glances as we made our way to the front door. Luckily, our names were on the list.

It was hell trying to find Alice in this crowd. There weren't any racks of clothing in the boutique but some outfits were on the walls for display; there was a stage and runway set up where she'd be showcasing most of what could be found at "La Femme". The showroom was big and she'd showed me sketches of how she planned the layout and where the different items were going to be set up. Her next venture was going to be lingerie, she was excited about it. Thankfully that wasn't what was going to be on display tonight. Just dresses, dress suits, some tops and bottoms all in perfect Alice fashion. She even designed most of her accessories.

"Bella! Rose!" A squeal the likes that would send sonar radar into overdrive rang throughout the showroom. Alice came torpedoing our way from the back of the showroom, which looked hard to do in her tight, knee-length, yellow number, but she did it with ease. "Can you believe this?"

"No, Alice, this is . . . this is amazing. Congratulations!" I said pulling her in for a hug, which she reciprocated to the max. Rosalie nodded, smiling widely, and gave Alice a huge hug too.

We looked out into the room that had dozens of people all in their social finest mingling and sampling the hors d'oeuvres and sipping the wine. Portishead was crooning on the sound system throughout the room; Alice wanted to set a certain mood and nothing was sexier than Portishead. In the air you could smell the cherry blossom candles that she had placed like elegant lamps all over the place.

Altogether it was spectacular: the mood, the ambiance, the food, the style . . . all of it.

"You guys are late!" Rosalie gave me a "see I told you" head curl and look. She already had one hand clutching a full cup of wine and the other was literally being guzzled, which was why she didn't have some reply. She was also signaling a waiter for the refill.

"Lush." She winked.

"Prude."

"Skank," I said not holding back my laugh.

"You guys look perfect," Alice cut in because otherwise we could go all night, and the longer we went the dirtier it got "Let's go . . ." Alice said as she grabbed me by the hand and Rosalie by the elbow since she was guzzling the other glass.

"Wha—what? Where?" I asked, obviously ineffectively because the Chihuahua was already dragging both Rose and me towards the back of the showroom, to the curtain that separated us from everyone. By the time I got my bearings we were already in the back and surrounded by ten girls changing.

_God, she was strong, _I thought rubbing my wrists and attempting a glare towards her.

Rose didn't seem to have a care in the world except that drink. I, on the other hand, was starting to get a little worried.

"Umm Alice, what are doing?"

"You guys are gonna model for me," Alice said matter-of-factly as she went to adjust one of the other girls. She knew she couldn't look me in the eyes when she said something like that. Quickly I made my way over to her; I might have almost tripped in my shoes.

"See! Did you see that? Alice I can't model something. I can't even walk a straight line. And Rose isn't exactly sober anymore." Rose just snorted from behind me; I had no idea if that was her way of agreeing with me or not.

"Bella, you're wearing my outfit specifically designed for tonight. Don't act like you didn't know this was going to happen."

"I DIDN'T know this was going to happen!" Again Rose snorted. I turned around and swung at her. "You're not helping." Turning back to Alice, I did my best pout and plead. "Alice . . . I, I can't model this for you. I mean . . . I mean, I'm not even ready, and, and," I wasn't one to stutter but well anxiety attacks were my forte. "What if I fall?" I practically whispered in one large gulp of air the last part as I pulled her close. Even in her heels I was still about a head taller than her. But when she put her hands on her hips and squared her back, you'd swear she was ten feet tall.

"I . . . I think I'm starting to sweat. Do I have a fever? I'm burning up. You don't want me sweating all over the place, what if it like pools on the stage and then I cause all the other models to fall. Oh my god, this – "

A small hand came crashing against my face. "Bella snap out of it. You're being over dramatic again. You're not gonna sweat an ocean okay. And it's my big night. You _have _to do this for me. P-l-e-a-s-e . . ." and then she pulled out the big guns. Somehow, and don't ask me how, but her eyes when she pouted could like grow double in size. It was almost like some Puss-in-boots sort of thing from _Shrek_. And if you've seen that cat, you try saying no to it.

"Alice, I can't."

She wrapped her arms around my shaking one and batted her lashes. "Bella, please . . . ."

And everything from that moment on was like a blur. I was certain I was having an out of body experience. Because there was no way in hell I had nodded at her and agreed to have her pull me towards the big mirror and table in the back. It was like I watched from above while she fixed my hair and outfit and Rosalie's while she had two more glasses of wine, making sure to give me one that I downed quicker than a shot of Patron.

Next thing I knew I was hearing Alice's voice overhead while she announced the girls one by one and what they were wearing. Then Rosalie was pushing me and I was walking into blinding light. Luckily I didn't trip or sweat enough to make everyone else trip. But I did do some rather embarrassing hand gestures because nobody told me what the hell to do with my hands! I didn't know if I was supposed to put them on my hips or swing them or play with my hair or point to what I was wearing. So I might have done all of that and ended up looking like an epileptic vouge while I walked down the stage because Rosalie was laughing her ass off when I got back.

But finally it was over and I had survived it. Alice, Rose, and I were standing by the bar having a drink and laughing.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you," Jasper said coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. They were quite the pair. Even in heels the top of her head only reached the top of his chest and where she was all black and spiky he was all dirty-blond and curves. But they were perfect for each other and just one look at them told you just how in love they were, that shit practically radiated onto others. Sort of like pheromones or something. Around them, you just wanted to be in love.

"Munchkin, good job," Emmett said as he nudged her elbow and came around behind them with two glasses of wine in both his hands. They hugged and exchanged words. At that same second Rosalie made this hacking sound that was somewhere between heaving, puking, and coughing up a hairball. I might have spit up a little of my wine.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" Rosalie asked Alice as if she didn't even know he was coming.

"It's good to see you missed me, baby." Emmett sauntered up to Rose, after putting his empty glass on the bar, and with one of his massive arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his body. Emmett was huge, and even that was an understatement. He played defensive end for the Seahawks and has known Jasper and Rosalie pretty much all their lives. He was big but he was fast. He was also one of the most charismatic people I'd ever met. Everything about his baby blue eyes and light brown hair and rippling pectorals was utterly inviting.

"Hi Emmett!" It might have been a little higher pitched than I intended, but well, I loved the guy. And he was always so good to me, gave me tickets to his games, and helped us out when we had to move. Plus, he was like a guru for advice. If you had a problem Emmett was going to fix it for you.

"Hey B, looking good." I might have blushed and did one of those "aw shucks, you're just saying that" shoulder-chin rubs. Also, in my defense I'd had lots of wine. He just smiled and his dimples assembled before he winked at me.

_Swoon._

Rosalie, on the other hand, wasn't a victim of Emmett's charm. Jasper was her older brother by two years, and therefore Emmett was always around to pick on Rosalie when she was younger. She got the standard "brace-face" teasing when she was a kid and the "you can't play with us because you're a girl." Needless to say she harbors some serious Emmett issues. Which manifested into the weirdest relationship as they grew older; when Rosalie lost the braces and grew breasts and Emmett wasn't a gangly teen anymore.

"Get your meat paws off me!" Rosalie was squirming and pushing out of his grasp. To this Emmett only grabbed tighter.

"You know you like it." A disgusted _ugh _escaped Rose's lips before Emmett bent down to place a kiss on her bare shoulder. When that kiss was becoming the makings of a future hickey Rosalie spun around and slapped him hard across the face.

And so it began. Alice and I just rolled our eyes as we silently conveyed the same thing.

"You disgust me."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Uh, how dare you!" She slapped him again. Emmett ran his tongue across the length of his teeth while he rubbed his jaw.

"Conceited bitch."

"Disgusting slob."

Yeah, they were going to have sex tonight. They probably wouldn't even wait to get back to Emmett's place . . . Alice's bathroom to the boutique beware. The sexual tension and weird foreplay between those two was ridiculous. And true to form not two seconds later Rosalie stormed off in the direction of the bathroom and Emmett winked at me before finishing a drink and taking off after her. The whole thing brought a wide smile to my face.

As I watched them parade off something caught my eye. Or should I say _someone. _

_Oh, my god._

He was gorgeous. I think I had to actually grab a napkin to wipe off the slobber from my face. He was dressed in brands that I didn't recognize, but I'm sure Alice knew like the back of her hand. However, you could tell just from looking at him that they were expensive. A charcoal dress shirt and darker vest with a tie that looked to be a maroon color was tucked into it was covering a broad chest and strong shoulders. His grey slacks fit his tall body perfectly. And the way his sleeves were rolled up slightly gave his look a more relaxed feel, but was still extremely sexy.

He oozed sex appeal. The way he walked, it was almost as if he glided or had the predator prowl of jungle cat – the smooth move of his shoulders with each sway of his hips and lift of his leg. It was hypnotic. Then there was the way his head was held high, and not just because he was taller than a lot of the people in here tonight, maybe as tall or taller than Jasper even. But the way he turned his head subtly with his walk, like he was constantly taking notice of everything around him, but not paying it any mind. Like he knew what to expect but it was inconsequential to him.

Then there was his hair. _Oh, god, his hair. _It was perfect in the worst way possible. I mean hair that doesn't look like it's been combed shouldn't be that sexy, but his was. It had me begging to run my fingers through look; I mean, I would seriously fake a disease with the Make-A-Wish people _just _to ask to touch that hair. As if that weren't enough, right on cue, he ran his right hand through it. And I swear I might have sighed . . . or moaned. _Bella, get a grip. _No literally, I had to get a grip of the bar because my legs felt like cream. Even in its unruly length and disarray that hair looked soft and silky. The color was some cross between a deep auburn and brown that caught flickers of Alice's candlelight making some strands almost look golden.

He had a jaw that was out of this world, and a facial structure made for print and television and canvas and every other type of artistic medium out there. Just so that the world could see, it'd be unfair not to share that type of artistic beauty with the world.

My mouth went dry and my eyes were glued to him as he walked the room looking at the displays on the wall. There was a gorgeous strawberry-blonde with him. It figured, someone like that would have to be taken. And I couldn't help the inner growl that curled in my chest or the way my jaw clenched each time he put his hand in the small of her back to lead her around.

"Al – " I had to cough, apparently even from far away he'd stolen my voice. "Alice, who _is _that?"

When she didn't respond I took to elbowing her, sometimes hitting air because nothing in the world would make me pry my eyes away from the glorious figure that walked the room.

"Ow, Bella, who?"

"Him," I said pointing. She leaned over on my side to get a better visual of who I was talking about and then if the quick intake of breath weren't indication enough, the next words out her mouth were.

"That's Edward Cullen."

My eyes widened as I watched him.

"_The _Edward Cullen?" _As in Edward Cullen Seattle's most eligible bachelor, Forbes top entrepreneur up and coming, as in Edward Cullen of Cullen Enterprises and Cullen Corporate and Cullen Financial _my thoughts finished for me. I heard her "uh huh," but my mind was racing so quickly that I didn't even catch the next words out of my mouth. "I didn't know he was so . . . so _gorgeous._"

Then to my complete mortification he turned his head in my direction while his eyes scanned around me until finally meeting mine . . . almost as if he heard me. My heart was racing in my chest, pounding so frantically that I swear I thought I felt it trying to hammer its way out. His eyes narrowed as they held mine and there was something so completely captivating and disarming about them. Almost animalistic . . . carnal. As if they were on the hunt and the second they found yours you were caught. And I couldn't look away even if I tried. My throat dried up and couldn't swallow the lump in it. Those eyes were sin, pure, plain and simple. They were everything ever forbidden in this world and to hold them was like baring your soul. I felt completely naked in front of him, and the intensity of it took my breath away. He licked his lips before his eyes swept over my body, as if they were his very fingers. It was like I felt him caress every inch of my skin and it goosed at the sensation.

Then he turned away.

And I couldn't explain the loss that I felt. My heart plummeted as if he had left me there naked and it was freezing and I just wanted those eyes back on me.

I felt in that moment that I'd always want those eyes on me. I _needed _them.

* * *

Here is a little inspiration for this chapter:

http:/ i811 (.) photobucket (.) com/albums/zz35/itsroblated/Robmusement/th_2pyqe5u (.) gif

http:/ i855 (.) photobucket (.) com/albums/ab117/Fairusa/Gifs/102820152 (.) gif

And if you haven't heard of Portishead look them up, they're AMAZING.

I was asked and, yes, there will *most certainly* be plenty of limes and limeade and lemons and lemonade. _wink wink_

Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think in the form of a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said every Wednesday, but I just write them as they come to me. So just expect at least one update a week, if not two, and you'll get a nice surprise when it comes to what day!

This definitely doesn't belong to me. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. I just play around with it.

* * *

**Judging the Merits**

"How does she know him?" I asked Jasper as I watched Alice engage in a lively, or at least from her side, conversation with Edward Cullen across the showroom.

Not too long after I had spotted the gorgeous multi-gazillionare - and had a very intense eye love making session before, he left my stare like the ugly, toothless girl that beer goggles made pretty after a one-night stand - Alice left our side to talk to him.

I had no idea she knew him. To be honest, I didn't even really _know _him. But I've come across his name from time to time on papers that have passed my desk or emails or even articles in some magazines in the lobby to the office. I had never bothered to read them though, most of that stuff wasn't really my thing. When it came to the stuff I preferred to read, the closer to the 1800's it was published the better. But you'd have to be living under a rock to not have at least heard mention of his name, and so I had. I just assumed, like any logical person would, that he was some old stuffy guy with bifocals and at least two hip-replacements. I mean, how could someone _that _young be _the _Edward Cullen who could probably own the entire city of Seattle if he wanted to. And the guy having a conversation with Alice and that blonde bimbo attached to his hip didn't look any older than me.

"Ali went through Cullen Financial for the loan for this place," Jasper said in a way that expected me to know this. "And when the portfolio and business plans reached the hands of some of his board people they decided to invest. I can't believe she didn't tell you. She was really stoked when it happened, wouldn't stop talking about it for at least two weeks."

Jasper was leaning against the bar, watching the conversation his wife and the Greek god were having too. Every now and then I'd look away and at Jasper, to try and make it seem like I wasn't _that _desperate, but it was a total lie. My eyes were like metal and Edward Cullen was a magnet, they just kept getting pulled to him.

"I didn't . . . huh. I don't remember her saying anything, but you know Alice when she talks about this place it turns into a two hour conversation and I might space on some of the details." He laughed before he pulled out a flask from the back of his slacks. One of my eyebrows raised as I watched him pour the liquid in his wine glass before putting the silver flask back.

"You didn't think I'd actually drink this crap, did'ya?" He grinned that grin that I swear was the reason Alice fell for him in the first place. The strong scent of whiskey reached my senses as he handed the glass to me in offering. I shook my head.

"So does he like do that a lot, I mean, a fashion boutique?" I couldn't help but wonder why he would invest here, and what sort of investments he was usually involved with. Or what his company . . . or companies for that matter were like and what they did. What did he do? I had hundreds of questions about him.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." Jasper turned to me and since I felt his eyes on me I had to pry mine away from the vision of all my desires and back to Jasper.

He was looking at me in a questioning way, as if he didn't know what my angle was. If I was honest, I didn't really know what my angle was either, but I didn't really want to explain that to Jasper. He had a way of getting to the bottom of other people's emotions even before they did.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions about him Bella."

"Wha—no. Who?" Jasper coughed in his glass before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't ever take up a job as a spy, Bella, or anything that requires lying," he said between chuckles. "Really, you're worse than Pinocchio at it."

"No, I'm not!" If the octave of my voice wasn't a giveaway then it was definitely the blush. _Damn the blush._ Jasper just shook his head and my eyes left him and went back in search of my magnet.

In that moment my magnet turned towards me and our eyes met again. _God, it's like sex with him. _I didn't know whether to feel violated or ask for a cigarette afterwards. His full lips lifted in probably, hands down, the sexiest smirk I've ever seen in my life. I mean, it instantly made my legs quiver. But it was almost as if he could read every single thought I had through my eyes.

_I gotta turn away. I gotta turn away. _

My skin took on an embarrassing shade of tomato, that I'm sure didn't go with Alice's dress. But no matter how much my mind protested the action, because I seriously think I must have looked like a gaping idiot to him, or one of those perverts in the park with binoculars for "bird watching", I couldn't get my eyes to cooperate. They enjoyed the intensity too much. He raised one eyebrow my way as if challenging me and if I didn't think I could get any redder, I was wrong.

Alice noticed he was looking somewhere else and her sights turned to where he was looking. But just before she reached my eyes his stare turned away and he started talking to her again. She turned back towards him and smiled brightly.

_Was that a sign? Was that a sign?_

"Was that a sign?" I voiced out loud my thoughts to Jasper. He just looked at me in a "what the fuck are you talking about" way.

"You saw it right, you know, that eyebrow thing. That was a sign, right? I mean he wouldn't do that if he wasn't interested, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella."

"Ugh, where is Rose when I need her." It was a sign. I mean it had to be. If he wasn't interested in meeting my stare he wouldn't. But maybe he was just challenging me because I wouldn't stop staring at him.

Maybe he wasn't interested and was just annoyed with the crazy girl staring at him. He must get hundreds of crazy girls that stare at him. Maybe it was like his own personal game to toy with them, have amazing eye sex and leave them hanging. That blonde bimbo was still attached to him like white on rice. He definitely wasn't interested. Why would he be when he could have someone like her?

Slouching against the bar I let my logic weigh in. And the rest of the night that was where it stayed. Eventually Rose and Emmett returned, shortly after one another. They weren't fooling anyone though. Her hair was a mess and I think his lip was bleeding a little, besides the fact that it was swollen. Then of course there was the Emmett post-sex glazed eye look. Rose had the same look, but she'd deny it. Jasper and Alice made rounds around the room, smile and talking with everyone they met. And I continued to follow my magnet around. Every now and then his stare would turn in my direction, probably to catch me oogling again, but I'd quickly look away. I didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I already had.

The night wore down, and it turned out it was open bar pretty much the entire night, apparently Alice just said it wasn't to Rose, Jasper, and Emmett considering they'd be the main drinkers. I was feeling a good buzz. Portishead was still playing and at least I got to have a little eye sex with a goregeous ka-billionare. All and all this was the night I had hoped for.

After returning from the bathroom my eyes searched out my magnet again but couldn't find him anywhere. I'd be lying if I didn't feel a little pang in my chest at the thought that I'd never get to see his beautiful face again, or back, or arms, or chest . . . well all of him was built to perfection. What could I say?

With a defeated sigh I made my way to where Rosalie and Emmett were at it again. A "sasquatch" and "even the Rams could beat the Seahawks" reached my ears before I even reached them. Emmett was about to say something back when I interrupted with a comment about how great the night has been.

Rose snorted and Emmett may have made a lewd gesture at her with his tongue and fingers.

_TMI! TMI!_

"So . . . what's going on?" I asked as I fidgeted with the feathers on the dress, hoping that they'd not continue down that previous path with their conversation.

"Not a thing," Emmett said as he pulled me closer and I smiled. He smelled amazing and was warm and just regular Emmett goodness. He grabbed at something on the bar. "Oh hey Bella, some guy left this for you."

"Really, what is it?" My had made my way to what he was giving me. He didn't need to answer when I saw it was a simple white business card with a thin silver boarder and a name and phone number only. The back had a message written on it.

_I was expecting you to at least come over and introduce yourself, _

_considering how you never took your eyes off me._

_By the way, you looked absolutely stunning tonight._

_E. Cullen_

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think in the form of a review!


	4. Chapter 4

There really isn't a scedule here, but once week at least!

This definitely doesn't belong to me. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. I just play around with it.

* * *

**Judging the Merits**

The week after Alice's grand-opening passed by like any other week. It seemed slow at first and then next thing you knew it, it was Friday and you were wondering where the week went.

Alice had a good influx of customers; nothing extraordinary, but it wasn't a total bust either. Plus it was her first week, so she was keeping her hopes up. Alice always was the type to keep her hopes up. Not to mention she had an uncanny ability to just _know _how things would turn out.

Tuesday I went to dinner at Alice and Jasper's. It was nice and it was our Tuesday ritual thing. All of us got together. And if there was ever a time to expect a civil Emmett and Rose it was at Tuesday's dinner. Like I said, Alice was a fierce little Chihuahua, she could even keep Emmett in line. We had some lamb Moroccan dish. Alice was all about experimenting. When it came time to eat a boiled egg with the actual embryo still inside we all decided that we would need to have a vote in what the weekly "mystery" dish would be.

Friday night Rose and I went out to a local bar that had a band play. They had a sort of instrumental reggae feel to them. We'd discovered them one time by accident and just fell in love with them.

There I talked to Rose about the business card from Edward Cullen. Up until that point I had tried to ignore it. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just call him and say: "Hi, umm . . . I'm that girl that was drooling over just staring at you all night . . . and I was wondering if you'd let me see you again because I haven't had a good drool lately." No. I had no idea what to say or do with stuff like this.

I'd never really had anything like this happen to me. Guys just didn't notice me all that well, especially when I was with Alice or Rosalie. I dated a couple of guys in college but it wasn't ever anything to brag about or bring up. The only guy I had seriously dated was my best friend from back home, Jacob Black. But it was sort of expected. His dad and my dad were joined at the hip and Jake and I weren't too far apart in age. We spent our whole childhood together, so naturally we'd get curious. Later we learned that it just wasn't for us, that all it was was childhood curiosity. And we stayed best friends ever since. He actually is dating some girl from the Rez, Leah Clearwater. My dad has got a thing for her mom. He thinks I don't know, but Charlie is really easy to read.

Charlie was the type of dad who when he had the "talk" with me he just nodded, rubbed the 'stache, and said a lot of metaphors that didn't make sense. I think, by the end of it, I got the impression that birds and bees were in committed relationships and mother nature's monthly gift was akin to mail from the postman? And don't even get me started on eggs and a basket. That's probably why I'm in the situation I'm in. Sex was altogether confusing and one big clusterfuck for me. Needless to say Charlie still stutters around how to tell me he's seeing Sue, and they've been together for three years.

So when I got that business card I just tucked it away in my purse and carried on with the night. Then when I woke up the next day, a bit hungover, I took it out and put it in the edge of my mirror over my dresser. Almost every time I was in my room I'd look at it. It never ceased to bring a smile to my face. He thought I looked pretty. He thought I looked _stunning _specifically. I could die happy now.

But that was all it was, my staring at his card and remembering how amazing he looked and the way his eyes made me feel. Even when I tried to fantasize about what it would be like to call him up or if we happened to meet it always ended badly because I'd remember that gorgeous strawberry-blonde with him. Just when I couldn't take it anymore I brought up the situation to Rose. She was used to men throwing themselves at her, maybe she'd have some valuable insight.

Of course she didn't waste any time making fun of me for waiting this long to bring it up. Since she said it was obvious that something was on my mind all week and it had to be something good because I was walking around smiling like I'd won the lottery. She told me that I was my own worst enemy in cases like this. That he _obviously _had an interest in me and wanted me to contact him. Not to mention, she said men like that, men like Edward Cullen, don't just put themselves out there for anyone. And when I asked her why he didn't just approach me she said that men like that don't "approach" women, they're _approached. _That's why it was a huge deal to give me his card.

I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid and waiting so long.

Was that what he was doing? Was he putting himself out there?

In between fruity drinks and great music I talked to Rosalie about what I should do. We both agreed that it had already been a week and that maybe my time had passed. Which was fine, I was better with dealing with a fantasy than the real thing. I mean, how could something like that even work out? It was so impossible that even my fantasies only reached a certain point!

I decided that it was for the best that I'd hesitated in doing anything about the card. I mean, what could I do? Especially now, even if I'd wanted to. I'd waited too long. He'd stay a fantasy where he belonged and I'd carry on with my very average life. At least I always had the memento where he'd noticed me and thought I'd looked _stunning._ Nothing could ever take away from that. And it still brought a smile to my face.

Sunday I called Charlie and he filled me in on his work week. He was planning on going fishing later in the afternoon and then heading over to Sue's! I'd laugh and he wondered what I found so funny. _Just my sexually repressed genes, _I thought. That was definitely where I got it from. Good ol' Charlie. Later that day I talked with Jacob and he filled me in on all the latest gossip. It was always great talking with Jacob, and I was thinking of coming home for a weekend next month in October.

Both he and Charlie came up here to surprise me two weeks ago for my birthday and it was the best. I don't see them as often as I'd like and I should considering how close we are. It was just that I get so busy sometimes. But I loved them both dearly and missed them. I lived for our weekend chats.

Monday came on me quickly. The rest of Sunday was pretty relaxing, Rose and I did our toes and watched silly romantic comedies. And I continually tried to pretend that I wasn't thinking about a pair of haunting eyes that still made every hair on my arm stand on end and knots form in my stomach . . . and someplace a little south of there too. Mondays before work I have a cardio class at my gym that has become like a godsend because it really helps start off the week right.

My boss Victoria had placed two manuscripts on my desk that she expected done by close of business Friday. So it was going to be a busy week. With a sigh I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at my desk.

The offices of Walsh Publishing were in northern Seattle. Not in the downtown block but facing in that direction that I could see it from my window. It was a nice September day, no rain yet and the weekend had been rain free too. That was nice. My dad said he'd gotten rain up in Forks though. A perpetual grey cloud was always over the small northern Olympic peninsula city.

I had a pretty small office, just a filing cabinet, a small couch, wide desk, and comfy desk chair. A couple personal photos of Jake and me growing up and my dad or the girls in college were placed around sporadically and Alice made me some special drapes and throw pillows for my couch that were gold and purple.

After lunch I settled back into the story I was reading about an older woman with some major issues and inappropriate thoughts about her teenage son. It was twisted and complicated but totally engrossing and well written.

"Miss, Isabella Swan?"

I looked up from the manuscript that captured my complete attention to the voice that called to me. It was a delivery man in a grey uniform standing at the entrance to my office. Putting the red pen down, I met his eyes. He was smiling widely and I nodded at him. In his hands was a small plant with a couple of blooming flowers in a series.

"Is that for me?" I couldn't help a small ribbon of excitement that passed through me. Getting gifts randomly was always something that would bring a smile to any girls face.

"If you're Miss Swan, then yep."

Getting up from my desk, I went to meet him at the door, taking the intricate clay pot from him. It was white and had a scene from a meadow painted on it in fine black lines. The flowers were small and bright blue with five petals, almost like a star, and they had a little yellow ring in the middle. They smelled crisp and were completely beautiful. My smile just widened, like my eyes, as I took in my gift.

_Wonder who it's from, _I thought as I signed something he handed to me before giving it back to him.

"Who is it from?" I asked the retreating delivery guy; I was never one with a good thought filter.

"There's a card Miss," he said with a nod at the little crème envelope sticking out of the plant. I don't know how I missed it before. My subconscious rolled her eyes at me. _I would miss something like that._

"Thank you so much." A "no problem" fell from his lips along with a smile as he left my office. I couldn't help but grin back at him. This was such a nice Monday surprise.

I put the plant on the left corner of my desk, in its new home before I turned to open the blinds of my window more. My new plant needed all the sunlight she could get.

Once situated, I sat back in my chair and leaned over to pull the envelope out. Inside was a small white business card. I recognized it immediately; I'd been staring at one just like it every day for the past week. My heart rate fluttered as I read what he'd written on the back.

_I am still eagerly expecting you to properly introduce yourself._

_Please, do not disappoint me Isabella._

_E. Cullen_

* * *

Can you guess what flowers he sent her?

Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think in the form of a review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next edition. Hope you enjoy. It's sort of a slow burn, but I think it's worth it. Hehe, or I may just be sadistic.

This definitely doesn't belong to me. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. I just play around with it.

* * *

**Judging the Merits**

This time I didn't hesitate to tell Rose what happened. As soon as the work day was over I bolted home, a smile on my face and a flutter in my heart.

"What crawled up your skirt?"

"Rose, that doesn't even make sense." She was in the kitchen throwing a frozen pizza in the oven. Rose's idea of cooking was if it could be microwaved and ready immediately after that it was golden. I swear it was just like living with a guy. And she had always been like this, even before she started working fulltime in auto shops.

The minute she sits on the sofa with her legs open and hand down her pants I'm gonna call an intervention.

"Of course it makes sense. A girl only has that look in her eyes and smile on her face when she's been tickled in the right sort of way," Rose said with a wink, as bounce for her blonde head.

"Do you have to be so . . . so crude?"

Rose full-gut laughed. "You think that was crude? Seriously Bella." She was shaking her head as I went to sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. It was very mod-50's deco. Alice's handiwork. And so the chairs were these metal ones with red vinyl. The table was glass, and the floor was a black and white checkerboard. I wouldn't complain, it was cute after all. And our apartment was homey.

"Rose, that's not important," I said reaching into my purse that I had placed on the table. "Look what I got today!"

Quickly I produced the little white business card as if it were some hidden, buried treasure. Rose squealed because she immediately recognized it from the one I showed her yesterday while we painted our toenails.

"No. Fucking. Way!"

"I know. I know." I handed it to her as she came up to me and grabbed it. Her big blue eyes widened as she read what was written on the back.

"Bella you _have _to call him back! Like, don't be stupid this time. Don't even hesitate. As a matter of fact, pull out your cellphone. Right now." She smiled more as she asked me how I got the card. I told her all about the beautiful new plant that has taken residence in my office and that delivery man. Rose asked about the flowers and when I told her I googled them at work only to find out they were forget-me-nots Rosalie Whitlock literally swooned. She even threatened that if I didn't call him back she would.

We were sitting at the table trying to decide what would be the best course of action. I mean, I was way too nervous to just pick up the phone and Rose was way too demanding to let me leave the kitchen without having called him back.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" My lip tingled from where I was biting it as I ran my hand through the ends of my long brown hair that was in a low ponytail. The cell phone was already out of my purse and sitting on the table literally calling to me like a siren. Next to the phone was that little white buisness card, which, like the man who sent it, had turned my life upside down. My hands trembled as they ghosted over the pair and I only bit into my lip deeper. Rose snorted.

"What does it matter what you say Bella? The dude _clearly _is interested in you. And I'd say you're pretty interested too considering the way you wouldn't shut up about what he looked like and what his stare felt like. Not to mention you just walked through the door tonight with the biggest smile I've seen on you . . . like ever. CALL. HIM. BACK."

"But don't you think it's a little weird that he knew how to find me?"

"Yeah, sorta. But let's think about this logically Bella. If you were him, and you were powerful and influential and obviously smart. Where would you begin to try and find the other person?"

"I'd start at the beginning."

"Exactly."

My eyes widened as both our thoughts matched up when we said the same word together at the same time. "Alice."

"It only makes sense Bella," Rose said as she got up with the ding of the oven. "She's the common denominator here. You were at her show and he was at the same show and obviously knew her. I guess it just happened to be good luck on his part that Alice knows you really well. But if I were him I would have assumed that Alice did at least know something about you as you were a 'model' that night. She'd have to at least have employment records on all the models."

I was nodding my head as I contemplated this. It did make perfect sense. And Rose was insanely clever when it came to things like this. She was like a modern day Nancy Drew really. If it was Rose and she wanted info on something she would get it, no matter the lengths. Actually, I'd hate to get on Rose's bad side. She could use her gifts for evil and create like some masterful revenge and she'd do it too. She was that clever with just that much of a sadistic edge. The girl was way fierce. So I could see how her logic really applied here.

"But Alice, you know she wouldn't be able to keep something like this a secret," I said voicing my first thought out loud. Rose just groaned.

"Bella what the hell does it matter? Make the phone call. You aren't allowed to have any dinner until you do."

I bit my lip nervously. This was it. Rose was right. I'd have to man up and call him. Tons of emotions built up in my chest as I thought about what he might say or how he might react. Would I stutter and make a complete ass of myself? Would he think I was stupid and reconsider his initial interest? _God, I wonder what his voice sounds like._

If it was anything like the rest of him, I was in trouble. I was almost certain my skin had paled at least three shades lighter while my mind ran laps around all the things that could go wrong with this phone call. My nerves were getting the best of me as I dialed the number on the business card I clenched in my sweaty palm.

My arm was shaking and I whispered to Rose to _please _stay in the room. She just smiled and sat across from me and the smell of pizza in the kitchen. Her head nodded encouragingly.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Edward Cullen's line. How may I help you?" A friendly female voice said as I felt every last drop of moisture leave my throat.

"Uh . . . hi, I'm Bel-la Swan . . . umm I was supposed to call this number?" I wanted to mentaly slap myself. Could I have sounded more stupid!

"What is this in regards to Ms. Swan? Mr. Cullen is currently tied up on the other line, if I could—"

I gulped. This was worse than I'd even imagined.

"Oh, o-h I'm sorry. I just . . . I was supposed to call. I'm, I'm an idiot. Oh um okay." I hung up.

With a groan I slammed the small cell phone against my forehead, closing my eyes because I didn't want to meet Rose's incredulous ones. But that didn't stop her from voicing her thoughts and what I was feeling on the inside.

"What the _fuck _was that Bella?"

With another groan I answered her. "I dunno . . . . Ugh, Rose I got nervous and he was busy and I didn't know what to say and the girl on the end was all like 'what's your reason for calling' and what was I supposed to say, 'oh ugh because I think your boss is hot and I want to eye fuck him again, if that's okay'." In my nerves I may have spilled all that out in one breath. _Gah, you're SUCH an idiot Bella._

Rose's laughs bounced around the small blue kitchen walls. "Really Bella, all that?" She continued to make fun of my idiotic behavior as she dished out the pizza. As we ate our pizza I couldn't help but replay the brief conversation over and over in my head. And each time it only got worse. By the last slice of pizza I wanted to dig myself a grave a call it a life. Cause that most certainly had to be the end. Rose decided that it'd be best to give it a rest tonight and maybe tomorrow, if I was feeling like less of an idiot, I'd build up the courage to try and call again.

Honestly, I didn't know how likely that was. We watched Porky's that night, since it was an all-around idiotic and embarrassing night. After taking my shower and getting into my shorts and Jake's old jersey—which I stole when I was 17—I went to set my cellphone's alarm for the next day. Since I didn't have a class at the gym on Tuesday's I wanted to get up a little later.

If I was lucky I'd get to dream about a pair of sinful eyes. That thought only made me groan more. I was such an idiot. I was a smart, successful woman. I was a _grown _woman. And still I behaved like this was high school and he was captain of the basketball team. _Ugh._

My phone had one missed call and a voicemail from sometime during the movie. I didn't recognize the number. I furrowed my eyebrows as I checked the message. What awaited me was what I least expected.

And I was immediately reminded of a thought I had earlier that night. It turned out his voice was just as sinful, deep, and luscious as that stare—the rest of him. It was a voice that could melt snow and keep you warm in the coldest of winter nights. It was a voice that would make a nun give up her vows and send shivers all along your body from just the breathy tone alone. It was velvet and dark chocolate and midnight and Stevie Ray Vaughn and a tremble of a guitar and it stole my voice right from my throat.

It was then that I realized I was a helpless little bug caught up in the king of all spiders' webs.

"You . . . hung up, on my secretary. Well, I do have to say that this has been an _interesting _start Isabella. I'm going to believe that you have some unsubstantiated bias against phones, given your most recent behavior. So, let us try this differently. This Saturday at 9AM, I am going to have breakfast at a small café on Dearborn and 6th, near Quest, in the same district as _La Femme_. I'm sure you know the area well. I'm hoping that you don't have some unsubstantiated bias against coffee or breakfast or any other such thing. Please, feel free to join me, Isabella. Also, not that you'll use it—considering your track record," there was actual humor in his voice which made his voice even sexier, "but this is my personal number. Isabella, have a wonderful rest of the week."

* * *

Yay, to everyone who guessed the flowers. And . . . that's right, the next one is the meeting! Are you as excited about it as I am? I can't wait to get these two together.

Also if you haven't seen Porky's check it out! Hilarious 80's high school flick of idiotic behaviors.

Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think in the form of a review!

MJ


	6. I'm very sorry but it's over

Sorry so much for my absence. But I've bitten off more than I could chew, honestly. My real life just got very real. And so I'm going to have to let this endeavor go.

Thank you SO much to everyone who read this story, who liked it, who reviewed and supported me. I can't thank you all enough.

Basically the plot was going to be that Edward was a vampire. He was looking for a special girl to change, because he felt he would never have a mate. It was all going to be told through Bella's perspective, and he was going to test her to see if she was the one.

Thanks again, and I'm truly sorry, but I'm just not going to be able to get to this. I don't want to give false promises or even excuses just to say that it's my fault for even trying this.

You guys have every right to be pissed off about this and to vent and rage, even in reviews. It's completely understandable.

I'm going to delete this story in about a couple of weeks. SO if anyone wants to continue it, feel free to PM me and I can give you the outline and you can take over. It was going to be very hot, and sort of Dominating.

MJ


End file.
